


Examinations of a Teen Wolf Sort

by Cagey



Series: Examinations of a Miscellaneous Sort [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, God I haven't seriously written in a long time, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagey/pseuds/Cagey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of drabbles exploring various characters in Teen Wolf. Maybe based around music? That sounds like something I might do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEREK HALE

**Author's Note:**

> God Put a Smile Upon Your Face by Coldplay

For such a remarkably stationary life, Derek seemed to travel a lot.

Though, perhaps, that’s because he travels with no destination.

All of his life has been fleeing, fleeing ghosts, ominous feelings, real threats.

It seems like he should be fine. Derek is strong, handsome, stoic.

Derek is broken as fuck.

He’s got the style, the grace. He’ll never again have a smile upon his face.

But fuck it. No one knows where the fuck they’re going anyway. So he’s broken; so’s everybody else.

He’ll just surround himself with the broken until they’re all as fixed as humans—as werewolves—can be.

Maybe someday he’ll find a reason to smile again.

He kinda doubts it. But maybe. Maybe when he finds himself stationary again. When someone knows were to go.


	2. ISAAC LAHEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairies Wear Boots by Black Sabbath

Everything after the night he’d met Derek Hale in a graveyard at midnight seemed like one acid trip.

Everything.

Suddenly, biting wasn’t kinky, the constant low-level pain that plagued him was gone, scents, sounds, and sights were amplified times, like a million.

And, my God, wasn’t that just the most fucking badass.

The Bite didn’t fix everything; of course it didn’t. Haven’t you ever seen after-school cartoons? Magic can’t fix everything, it can just fuck it up worse. Maybe that’s why he was still wary of his dad even though he was a million times stronger and could heal a million times faster now. Maybe that’s why magic was trying to kill him now. What the fuck is a kanima anyway?

God, was it too much to ask for this fucking trip to be a good one?

Still, even a bad trip is preferable to another black eye.


End file.
